A little bit of fun
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Lee and Amanda have some alone time, tonight and decide to have a movie night. Amanda surprises Lee with the movie she's chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**A little bit of fun **

**Author: **AbbyGibbs

Genre: Romance.

Pairing: Lee/Amanda

Summary: Lee and Amanda have some alone time, tonight and decide to have a movie night. Amanda surprises Lee with the movie she's chosen.

**Author's note**: **There is no real time line, except that when I think about it, I would put it somewhere in season 4, but before they're married.**

**I think you can safely say that it is a stolen moment. ****It may sound silly but this idea came to me, while I was watching the movie "Tron" You're gonna thing what the hell has "Tron" to do with "Scarecrow and Mrs. King"? At first sight nothing except for the fact that Bruce Boxleitner is Alan Bradley/Tron. So I just wanted to play a little bit with that fact. Now, I just hope that you guys will like it a little bit.**

**"Tron" isn't mine either, it belongs to Steven Lisberger, and the rest of the team that made the movie.**

**Nothing is mine, everything belong to those who create "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" Thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson and all the rest of the cast and crew for making it such a great delight to watch. **

**Thanks to Lanie for her help. And finally I wanted to thank LanieSullivan, JennieJoy72 and the guess who review my first SMK fic.**

Lee Stetson had a smile on his face, after weeks of disappointments and cancelling, he and Amanda would finally have a night together and with a little bit of luck the day after as well, though luck being a factor, Lee really couldn't rely on when it comes to his private life. He had to admit though that since Amanda King had breezed into his life, this very part of his life - the private part - has improved as well. He had never been that happy before.

And tonight, he would finally be able to spend some alone time with Amanda. The most beautiful woman he has even seen. He admired her, the way she raised her sons, the way she managed to handle things with her ex-husband, Joe King. Everything about her inspired him admiration and respect. It made Lee also realize that all the previous relationships he had had weren't relationships at all, not even partnerships.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he would one day fall in love with a woman like Amanda King and yet, here he was today, crazy in love with her. He felt very lucky, that she'd fallen for him too. Lee had been so scared in the beginning when he realized that he was having feelings for her. His first reaction had been to push her away because he didn't want to relive the sadness and turmoil he had been in when Dorothy had died.

No woman would even find a place in his heart anymore. He had better thought differently, because Amanda had found her way to his heart, had anchored herself there and wasn't planning to go away any time soon and if she ever decided she wanted to, he would let her. Lee had always thought he was fine as a bachelor, and now, he couldn't even imagine his life without her.

**000**

Amanda King was really excited because tonight was going to be the night she would be able to spend with Lee Stetson, the man she head over heels crazy in love with and she sometimes wanted to pinch herself in the arm, she couldn't quite believe, he loved her back. She knew full well that Lee could have any women he wanted, and if she had to believe Francine Desmond, Lee Stetson wasn't the committed kind of man, but from what she'd seen and learned about him since they had been partners, his reputation wasn't really accurately updated. On the other hand, Amanda thought, he let them think whatever they wanted; people had a tendency to believe what they wanted anyway...

There was something special about him. She had seen it from the first time they met, except for the fact that he was very attractive, it was the shining in his eyes that told her there was more to him, that what he let on. Judging's easy; getting to know someone is something entirely different. That's a life lesson she was unlikely to forget. Joe King was the living proof of it. He fooled everyone. The perfect catch: handsome and a good worker, he worked hard to get his studies finished and everything, there wasn't anything to say about that, but Joe had an hidden defect, he's allergic to fatherhood or at least the responsibilities that comes with it.

Not that she'd ever regretted marrying him, but sometimes she wished she'd done things in a different way. Then again, there wouldn't be Philip and Jamie and if she had indeed taken a different path with her life, would she have met Lee? Amanda didn't want to take that road, a life without knowing Lee Stetson, what kind of life would that be, a life where she would always miss something. She supposed...

She'd never thought of it this way before, but as much as she loved her precious sons, she didn't feel complete that was until she met Lee Stetson the Spy... If someone had told her some day, she would fall head over heels on love with a spy and become one herself she would have sent them in therapy.

Life was really full of surprises and hers was definitely full of surprises, her who once thought that sneaking around with her boyfriend, had surely changed her mind about that. Since they had been together, they hadn't seen each other much. Usually when she had something planned with Lee something had to come in and interfere with it as if life was taking a malicious delight in ruining their plans for some reason. Tonight apparently, it had decided to give them a break.

A night cuddling with Lee, she sighed at the very thought.

They were going to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. She smiled at the thought that he might be surprised by her movie chose, it had nothing to do with romance... he wouldn't get bored, a little annoyed maybe.

The smile on her face became brighter, oh yeah she would tease him. She was going to have such fun teasing him.

Amanda was brought back to reality by a whisper in her ear. "You ready?" He asked in a low seductive voice.

Her next words were out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying, "For you, always."

Did she really say that? Damn Amanda, hold back your horse, you're not planning to jump him the second you are in his apartment do you?

"That's good to know." Lee tells her in a suave voice.

Amanda turned her head and could help the smile that graced her lips when she saw his face. He had that smile, she now knew was reserved just for her, she leaned just a little closer to him to brush her lips quickly with his.

"Get those naughty thoughts out of your head Mr. Stetson." She told him in a voice she wanted to be full of indignation, but then added in a quieter tone "... at least for the time being," her eyes sparkling with mischief.

_Amanda King you are definitely a woman full of surprises_, Lee thought.

"So have you decided where we were going to spend the night?"

"Mmm, let's see, mother and the kids are out. And I checked with Joe twice to make sure that everything was okay and that he wasn't planning to bring them back a few hours later as he has done more than once before, and mother well..." she trailed off.

Lee looked at Amanda and lifted a brow, "... Well, what? Don't tell me that we have to cancel our plans again," Lee started afraid that it was indeed what they were going to do.

"Relax, Lee." She said as she reached out to caress is cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Mother is just acting a bit strangely. If I didn't know any better, I would say she knows about us..."

"Huh? How could she know we've been discreet, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have, but my mother is very observant as you may have noticed..."

"You're right about that." He said with a little chuckle.

TBC...

**Thanks for reading, I hope you'll stay to read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you everyone for the wonderful sweet reviews, they mean a lot to me, and because you want me to keep writing. Thanks for your help, Lanie. **

**I hope you will enjoy this second chapter as much as the first one.**

**PRIVIOUSLY ON "A little bit of fun"**

_"Relax, Lee." She said as she reached out to caress is cheek with the tips of her fingers._

_"Mother is just acting a bit strangely. If I didn't know any better, I would say she knows about us..."_

_"Huh? How could she know we've been discreet, haven't we?"_

_"Yes, we have, but my mother is very observant as you may have noticed..."_

_"You're right about that." He said with a little chuckle._

**TWO**

She hooked her arm in his as they walked their way out of IFF. Both Lee and Amanda wearing a radiant smile on their face. There was no doubt for whoever saw them together that the two of them were happy. As they were walking toward his silver Corvette together Lee couldn't help but think how happy he was that he had finally found the courage to tell the woman holding his arm, how he felt about her. Lee wondered now and then, why he hadn't done it before. He had been so paralyzed by fear of rejection thinking she might not reciprocate his feelings, in part because of this stupid reputation he carried around for years.

Lee was still amazed that not that only she loved him as well, but she had seen him through it all and been willing to giving him a chance. He was having this impression that she was the only one who knew who he really was. Lee didn't need to lie to her and even when he wanted to in an attempt to protect her, she instantly knew that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Hey, Scarecrow, why did you go miles away from me?"

"Mmm?" was the answer she got from him.

"Where were you with your thoughts?"

"Thinking about you again." He told her, a bit embarrassed.

"Huh? Lee, I'm standing next to you and you still have me in your thoughts?"

"You're always in my thought, Amanda. I'll never get enough of you. I've never been with a woman who's had that effect on me before. A woman that occupies my thoughts 24/7. Every second away from you feels like an eternity to me. I didn't even know that someone could feel that way about another person."

"Lee..." She started, but he stopped her by placing his left index finger on her lips.

"No don't say anything. Not just yet. I am a better man since I know you. Once I remembered asking myself what love was, and now I have the answer to it, and the answer is you, Amanda." He said as he watching the woman he loved so much with a smiled on his face and shining eyes.

The smile he was wearing quickly disappeared from his lips when he saw a single tear roll down Amanda's cheek.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Lee asked her worriedly.

"Nothing." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Why the tear, then?"

"Because... Because, I feel the same way about you, but I never thought that you would be able to put into words to way you feel about me. I mean, you told me you loved me, but this is so much more."

Lee chuckled at her words. "... Me neither. I have never said so much to anyone about my feelings, but for some reason, with you, it's easier. I feel like I can tell you everything."

Amanda simply smiled at him and hugged him, before pulling back to brush her lips against his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered back, before hugging her again.

"How about we start our night together early?" She whispered in his ear. Lee pulled back to look into her hazel eyes and saw that the mischief shinning there again.

That was definitely something he liked to see in her eyes. He was starting to love that particular side of Amanda King very much. Lee thought.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'm not gonna kiss and tell Mister Stetson." She told him as she disentangled herself from the safety of his arms. She reached out her hand, palms up, "Car key, please..."

He lifted a eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your car keys. Or have you forgotten that you brought me here this morning. My car needs some repairs, remember? Someone borrowed it from me, to get some groceries, and the someone in question brought it back damaged... Remember who it was?"

"In my defense, I prevented a car from being stolen..."

"Leave it to you to do just that while grocery shopping."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." He said, smirking.

All Amanda could do was smile because he was right. She wouldn't want him any other way.

"Key..." She said.

Lee reached in one of his pants pockets and when he was about to placed then in her hand, he held them back, Amanda tried to grab them, but Lee was faster and kept them out of her reach.

"Lee, come on..." She said as she leaned over to once more give it a try and grab the car key from Lee's hand. Unfortunately for her without success. He smiled as he held his dangling key between his thumb and index finger.

"A kiss in exchange of my car key."

Amanda smiled at him, leaned in to kiss him, but from the corner of her eye, she saw him lower his hand that was holding his car key so she decided to play a little game of her own with him. Amanda leaned even closer to Lee and when she was about to kiss him she reach for the keys. Once she had them in her hand, she pulled away from him with a triumphant glint in her brown eyes.

"Got ya!"

"Hey! You cheated!"

"No" She laughed, "I played smart. I've learned from the best."

TBC...

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll be there for the next chapter as well **


End file.
